The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for loading articles into an inflated bag formed from a web. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for separating sheets of a perforated web and directing a stream of air at the separated sheets to form a bag.
Plastic bags formed from a continuous sheet have been known in the art for some time. A sheet is perforated to form openings and provide separation of bags from the sheet. An opposite end of the bag is sealed, generally by thermal applications, to form an enclosed area. Conveyors and other apparatus are well known for handling and utilizing plastic bags from rolls. Certain devices have been developed for packaging a product in a plastic bag wherein fingers are used for various purposes. Examples of such devices include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,202,153; 4,344,269; 3,881,296; and 3,879,918.
Various sensor optics have been employed for guiding and positioning an article in a bag, examples of which can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: RE-28,350; 4,418,854; and 3,490,195.
A stream of air is often used to inflate a plastic bag formed from a roll. Examples of such devices include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,254,468; 3,298,156; 3,619,969; 3,682,051; 3,688,463; 3,754,370; 3,793,797; 3,842,569; 3,938,299; 3,948,015; 3,959,866; and 4,237,676.
One problem in forming a bag from a roll concerns separation of the web along perforations. It is desirable to open a bag without removing it from the web. When the web remains intact, conveyor technology can be employed to handle and load the roll of bags.
Another problem in the prior art involves stabilization of a bag after inflation. If a bag is not stabilized, loading of articles is more difficult and time consuming. Also, the bag may rip away from the web. One method shown by the prior art of stabilizing a bag involves a vacuum to hold a bag on the conveyor. However, such a vacuum can be expensive and require frequent maintenance.
Consequently, a need arises for improvements in conveyors for loading articles into bags formed from a roll. Such conveyors should include a device for opening a perforation line without separating a bag from the roll. In addition, such conveyors should provide an economical and low-maintenance method of stabilizing an inflated bag on the conveyor.